


Pooh's Adventures Of Padak

by Psyga315



Category: Padak (2012), Pooh's Adventures (Web Series), Winnie-the-Pooh (Disney)
Genre: Drabble, Eating, Fish, Gen, Parody
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-04 22:42:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25054090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Psyga315/pseuds/Psyga315
Summary: Join Pooh and his friends as they try to save Padak from the eeeeeeeevil fish market!
Comments: 3
Kudos: 1





	Pooh's Adventures Of Padak

“Well, Pooh, our mission is simple. We just need to save Padak.” Christopher Robin said to Pooh as he and his friends were at a South Korean sushi restaurant.

“Yeah, we should fill up for the journey ahead. I ordered us some flatfish…” Ash, surprisingly not the Pokémon Trainer from Pallet town, but rather the chainsaw-armed slayer from Tennessee, added.

“Mmmm… I’m always good for a smackerel.” As Pooh said that, a waitress overheard Pooh, then headed into the kitchen. Minutes later, Pooh and his friends have found Padak… being served up to them.

“Silly ol’ bear…” Ash patted Pooh.


End file.
